


Tale of the Rose maidens

by Nykamito



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, RWBY au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Story follows behind Oscar Pine as prepares to inherit the thrown from his father, King Ozpin.Until a soul as old and as twisted as time steps before him, threatening to plunge the world into another great war. This one darker then the last. In order to save everything he loves Oscar must awaken all of the rose maidens if he wishes to even stand a chance.





	1. Things happen

Fireworks began to shoot off throughout the cold night sky, Oscar watched from his balcony as a sick feeling swished in his stomach.  


"Todays the day ... I've been practicing with my father and everyone for months. I can do this!"  
  
Standing up straight Oscar started to walk away, but ran back to the rail when he felt his stomach begin to curl in. "I change my mind ... I'm not ready! Father, I'm sorry I can't do this!"  
  
"Yes you can, Oscar..."  
  
Turning around quickly, Oscar's eyes grew wide, "Ruby?" Jumping up he fixed his posture. "Heeey, Ruby? I thought you were already downstairs with Hoody."  
  
Walking over to the railing Ruby smiled, "I was, but Hoody said you'd been out of it the past few days." Turning to face him she smiled, Oscar couldn't help but smile back. "So I came to check up on you."  
  
"I just … Am I really ready? Today's the night of my 18th birthday, I'm supposed to accept my duty as prince and prepare to be king one day. But what if I can't? What if I fail? What if I ruin everything? Or embarrass the whole Kingdom tonight? What if-"  
  
"What if Nora eats up all the pancakes?" Ruby exclaimed.  
  
"Wait hasn't she already?"  
  
Placing her hands on her hips she propped her foot up on the railing, "Yes she has! But that's not the point." Getting off of the rail Ruby walked over to Oscar, grabbing his hands she then cupped them in hers. "The point is sometimes bad stuff happens, but at the same time good stuff happens too. We can't live our lives in fear because then you'll never live or find out what all you can do. Okay?"  
  
Pulling Ruby close to him he gave her the brightest and warmest smile he could. "Right. Thanks Roobs..I don't know how you always know just what to say.."  
  
Ruby taunted. "Maybe it's because age has its privileges ..."  
  
Oscar began to tease, "Yeah, it does. But! Height does as well.” Guiding Ruby to his side he compared their height. "Wow Ruby … Did you shrink? Or am I taller?"  
  
"Oh, hush!" Pushing him away she laughed, "Whatever I was taller first, also you'll never be as tall as Yang!"  
  
"Typical Ruby. Yang can't always save you."  
  
Fireworks continued to be fired off as the two laughed and chased each other around the balcony while the rest of the kingdom prepared for this special night. It was known as the Passing of the Cane ceremony, when the old king began to step down and pass the throne to his next heir. Its broadcasted for all the kingdoms to watch.

  
It is also during this time that the next heir chooses their attendants. Though its been known for awhile who Oscar’s would be, since his fourteenth birthday.

  
Jaune Arc, his family was from a long line of knights. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were orphans, but during their time at the academy, they were quickly recognized for their talent. Regardless of family background. Finally Ruby Rose, she's been training to be a knight. With the help of her uncle Qrow.

  
Ozpin had seen them in action so he wasn't worried about how capable they were. Ozpin's worry was strictly on his son. In his throne room, he paced the floor with cane in hand, twirling it around. He paused once he heard a guard come in. Lifting his head, he waited.  
  
The guard closed the door and then stood before Ozpin, he didn't kneel or greet him.  
  
"You know … It's rude to not greet a familiar face ... Salem."  
  
The soldier dropped to the ground, but its body decomposed into a black mist that showed the image of a woman, with pale white skin and black eyes with red orbs in the middle. "Oh dear Ozpin, you have been well … But I can't say the same for your guard."  
  
Ozpin continued to pace but now his cane didn't twirl in his fingers.  
  
"I came to ask you one. Final. Time. Where are they?"  
  
"And I will say this again. I will not tell you. What you do to me is of no concern. But rest assured you will not find the girls."  
  
In the smoke, a grin could be seen stretching along Salem's lips. "Then what about our son?"  
  
Before Salem could even finish, Ozpin had dismissed the smoke, just as Oscar walked in.  
  
"Father? Are you okay?"  
  
Walking over to his son he hugged him, "Your mother would be so proud of what a man you've become."  
  
Oscar tried to push his father away to hide his obvious embarrassment, "Dad, please."  
  
"Oh come now, I didn't bring anything up about your little "crush"." Ozpin motioned with his fingers to add an extra emphasis on the word crush.  
  
"Daaad!" Oscar's face went into a heat wave, even his freckles that peppered his cheeks could be seen more visibly. "Please don't."  
  
"Only if you promise you'll say something to her, regret is a horrible thing to live with. So why not live while you’re young? Enjoy what there is to enjoy. Be better than me."  
  
Oscar looked his father in the eyes, curious to what was spinning him. What  
was he trying to say? "Dad?"  
  
Stumbling in rather loudly, Ozpin turned to face the man with a devious grin, "Well, if this isn't a sign, I don't know what is."  
  
Putting up his canteen, Qrow wiped his lips, "A sign for what?"  
  
Ozpin looked to Oscar than to Qrow, "Well you see Oscar here--"  
  
"Dad! Okay, I will! Just give me some time!" Oscar waved his hands frantically trying to save his little secret.  
  
Ozpin looked to Oscar again, then back to Qrow. "Come now. You’ve had time since you were 14. If you haven't talked by now ..."  
  
"No! No! I will, I promise!" Running out of the throne room, he ran to go find Ruby.  
  
Chuckling to himself Ozpin walked over to Qrow and placed his hand on his shoulder, "To be young … "  
  
Qrow looked to Ozpin then shook his head, grabbing his canteen again he began to down it. Giving it a shake, Qrow frowned, "Damn. It's empty.

On the grounds of the castle, the staff were cleaning up any last minute messes or preparing for the festival. While the guards patrolled, it was easy in all the commotion for people to sneak by. That's why they had to be extra vigilant tonight.

The royal rose garden was decorated with string lights that had the kingdom’s emblem on them and confetti thrown about. Oscar often came through here to clear his thoughts or to occasionally skip classes.

Today his feet led him there as he paced near the fountain, “If I don't confess, then father will! It's true I've had years to speak up, but you can't rush these things. I takes planning, and time and ...”

“Hi Oscar!”

Oscar jumped at the sudden mention of his name, but relaxed a little when he saw who it was. “Hoody?”

“Hey avocado boy, uh, what's wrong did Ruby turn you down?”

“What? No! I didn't ask her … yet.”

Walking over to him, she sat on the bench that was across from the fountain. She smirked, legs crossed. “Well I guess I'll have to tell her. She should be here in about 5 minutes, I told her you had something to tell her ...”

Oscar almost screamed, his heart was beating loudly in his chest. He felt waves of butterflies in his stomach, “Why?! Not you too!” Messing through his hair he began to pace faster, “I can't, like, I'm just not ready. What if she says no? What if I say something stupid?”

Hoody chuckled, “What if Nora ate up all the pancakes?”

Oscar looked at her clearly frustrated, “But she has!” Flailing his arms around he walked farther into the garden.

Hoody watched with a grin on her face, “Hehe.” Getting up from the bench she left.

Deeper in the garden, Oscar was surrounded by roses, he found himself beyond frustrated. Why didn't anyone respect his wishes? Was it that hard to stay out of his problems? Sighing, he turned back from where he had come from.

“Maybe I'm just overacting? Maybe they're just trying to help me out? Or tease me more …”

  
Finding a bench made of a trained tree he sat, trying to clear his mind. When his ear caught a very familiar melody, it was a mixture of a piano and a very hypnotic violin. The two instruments strung together pulling the listener in. And it worked, Oscar found himself taking a path in the garden he didn't recognise.

Before he could even bat an eye, he was encased in a white light that for a split second disoriented him. Finally when he could see again, Oscar found himself in front of what looked to be a garden gate. The doors to the gate were tall, intertwined like vines but sturdy like metal.  


“Where am I?”

Walking over to the gate, he noticed how it gave rather easily, almost like a bedroom door gives to its owner. Stepping beyond the threshold he felt a warmth envelope him, inviting him to go farther in, so he did. Inside were rows of bushes and what inhabited the bushes were roses. Of every color possible, orange, pink, blue, black, white, yellow, even green. Oscar chuckled to himself, “Father would go mad in here. So many types of roses.” But looking about he didn't see any red roses. Which caught him as odd.

Walking farther into the garden he began to hear voices of laughter, play and joy. Walking faster he hoped to get some clarity. Where was he? Following the voices, he found himself in a large courtyard with books and toys spread out. Picking one of the books up he noticed how firm the binding was and the detail on the book’s cover, “Nobody at home does this anymore, it's said to be lost.” Reading the title his eyes grew wide, “Tales of Remnant?”

Then an unknown voice broke his gaze, “Excuse me, who are you?”

Turning to face the owner of the voice Oscar felt funny, it was a young girl who had to be no younger than eight. She had white long hair and few strands were pulled into lavender flower scrunchies. She looked very curious, but also on guard. Around the corner, another young girl came running, she had wavy brunette hair that touched her shoulders. She looked a little bit older than the other girl. She ran to the other girl’s side and pulled her close. Clearly she didn't trust Oscar. In a very stern and cold voice she said, “Who are you!”

Oscar shook his head hoping to lose the fog in his mind, “I'm Oscar Pine, Prince of Rosengarten. I got lost and I'm trying to find my way back. I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I just thought if I found people I could get direct-”

“You need to leave!” She spoke harshly as she began to guide the other girl away. “Now!”

“I will. I just don't know where to go …”

“Then figure it out!”

“Arrosa? He doesn't seem bad, like the other lady.”

Arrosa turned to the other girl, clearly stunned, “Ianthe, we don't know that. Ozma told us not to interact with anybody else.” Looking up she eyed Oscar. “I don't even know how he got past the gates.”

Oscar was clearly not feeling the welcoming carpet, which made him feel very much on edge. Where had that bright light taken him? But then something clicked with his brain. ”Ozma?”

Arrosa looked at him clearly displeased.

“Did you say Ozma? He's like my great great great great grandfather? You knew him?” Oscar unintentionally walked forward, which got him a low growl from Arrosa. Putting his hands up he backed away, “I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend, so please don't eat me.”

Ianthe began to chuckle, never had she met a boy. Moreso one such as him, he carried an air of innocence. Even for his age. Smiling she whispered to Arrosa. “I like him ... he's funny.”

Arrosa shook her head, “No, you don't.” Turning to Oscar she rolled her eyes, “I'll go get the others, then we'll find out what to do with you.” With that she left, guiding Ianthe behind her. Before she rounded the corner she gave Oscar a final wave.

Oscar in return waved back, he hoped they'd just lead him home so he didn't upset anyone else. But he couldn't shake the fact that they knew Ozma … Where in the world was he?

“Hello! Oscar!”

Jumping Oscar turned to see a small girl hanging from a tree, upside down. At first he was startled, then he panicked. “Oh my God! Get down you’re going to get hurt!”

The girl looked at him clearly amused, “Uhh … No I won't. I've done this a ton of times, I've only fallen a few hundred times.” Dropping from the tree as Oscar ran to catch her, she smirked. When Oscar went to catch her he noticed she was no longer falling, in fact, she was gone completely. Turning about he panicked more, “Hey! Where did she go?”

Standing atop one of the rose bush walls she laughed, “You’re funny pine cone, I told you I wouldn't get hurt. By the way, friends call me Hoody!”

Oscar turned around and his heart was about to bust from his chest, pointing at her rather frantically he yelled, “Will you please get down from there?”

Sighing she jumped down from the wall, “You need to chill out, pine cone.”

Wiping his face Oscar sat on the ground. Today just wasn't his day.

Walking over to him, she sat in his lap, “You need to learn how to chill. Nothing good ever comes of people who spazz. I hope you know that, right?”

“Well, where I come from, My Hoody isn't that--” Stopping his sentence he looks at the girl in front of him. “Holy sh-”

Hoody stands up with her hands on her hips, “Language!”

Covering his mouth he apologizes. This girl, her name was Hoody? Taking a closer look, he noticed she looked exactly like his Hoody. What was going on? Was this some prank? Pranks weren't below Hoody, not in the slightest, but this, this was too much. “I wanna cry …”

“Are all guys whiners like you?”

“Hoody, that isn't nice.”

Hoody turned to face her friend, “I'm just asking … Or maybe pine cone is just a defective.”

Oscar looked up rather insulted, “Hey.”

Another young girl walked up, she was very well-mannered and pleasant and she looked to be around the same age as Arrosa. Her poofy orange hair went a little below her shoulders, and two white strips of hair dangled to her cheeks.

“You'll have to excuse Hoody. She doesn't curve her words. It's an honor to meet you, Oscar.”

Holding her hand out, she and Oscar shook hands. Her hand was so tiny in his. It reminded him of when he was younger, how his hands used to be swallowed in his father's hands. Turning to Hoody, he watched as she went to climb the tree again. “Wild child.”

Minutes later Arrosa returned but she wasn't alone, turning to all of them he tried to determine what he should do. Then one of the girls spoke, “Arrosa here told us you're looking for a way out of the rose garden. Is this correct?” She spoke rather bluntly, but there were no maliss in her words. 

“Yes...I was walking through my Rose Garden when I ended up here ...wherever here is..”

Putting her finger to her chin she began to think, turning to Arrosa she nodded. “I sense no ill will from him he seems harmless, only thing i sense is fear and hormones..” 

Oscar seemed innocent in her eyes. She wasn't sure why but she felt drawn to him, but it wasn't anything romantic. It was platonic, if she was alone she'd have time to think these feelings over properly. Taking in a deep breath she tried to break the silence, and clear her mind for the moment. “Lindy? Schatter went to go get Ozma right?”

Lindy nodded rather cheerfully as she began to sway from side to side, “Ianthe went with her, while Rosaline and Tova watch over the gate. To ensure no one else can enter...Ozma was pretty firm when he said no one else can or should enter..” Everyone turned to Oscar asking the same question, but only hoody spoke. “Then how did pine cone get in?”

Jumping down from the tree she adjusted her hood, “Now that all the serious questions have been answered. Let's ask what we've always wanted to ask, what's the world outside like?”

All eyes went from cautious to curious, well all except Arrosa who found a spot beside a tree. Getting comfortable she turned to Oscar, “well?”


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After forming a bond with the small children in the garden, Oscar begans to discuss life outside the garden. Getting interesting reactions from everyone. Weather it be from sympathy to utter disappointment. 
> 
> Noticing the change in mood, he wonders have they ever left the garden? If not why?

Hoody and Lindy both went up to Oscar, wrapping their tiny hands around his. They pulled him down to sit. Where Lindy was more careful and leading, hoody was more direct and didn't give room for protest. “Sit here pine cone!”

“O-okay..well.” Scratching the back of his head, he found himself combing through his hair. How some parts were curly and other parts were more fluffy, he'd never know. Finally he found his voice, thankfully before hoody burned a hole through him. Giving his famous freckle face smile he continued, “How about I tell you about my home? It's not the most exciting place, but it's something I'll never grow tired of talking about..”

Everyone collectively nodded. While talking he would glance at Arrosa from time to time, smiling at how engaged she actually was. Putting his hands together he began talking about the castle. While roughly trying create the shape of his home with his hands. Describing what it looked like, the smells you encountered inside and outside. His friends and how he met them, it wasn't long before he started talking about her.

At this point everyone had moved in closer, as if all on the edge of their seats. Until Oscar dropped the ball...

Arrosa spoke very annoyed, “you haven't told her and it's been how long?!”

Lindy sounded very hopeful, “but your going to right? She sounds rather cute and it seems like you might be her type.”

Hoody burst out, “If he won't I will!”

“Agreed..” Replied Argentia.

Oscar jumped up, “no it's fine...god's you sound like my hoody. You don't have to, plus...I don't think I'm ready, pretty sure she's seen more...charming guys in a can… I mean for God's sake I can't even say her name without..god's!” Burying his face in his hands he sat back down.

Lindy and Argentia crawled over to him both comforting him, while Arrosa grinned. “Wait what's her name again? Think I pronounced it wrong..”

Before Lindy and Argentia could stop him he said it, “Ruby ro-” Feeling flustered his face went beat red, just now realizing what Arrosa had set him up for. “N-not funny…”

After recovering, he began to talk about life outside the castle. The different cultures, places and foods.

After awhile he found that the girls had grown extremely quiet. Looking at them a thought dawned on him, “You've never left this place have you?”

Hoody looked to Arrosa, she looked to Lindy who in turn looked to Argentia. Being blunt she replied, “We've been here for ...a long time.” 

Rubbing her arms Lindy tried to look pleasant, “but..it's not that we hate it here, it's just. Ozma says we're not ready, that the world's not ready.” Lindy as chipper as she seemed to always be was also hurt by their current living conditions. It was hard seeing her try to fake a smile so Oscar didn't feel bad for them.

Hoody tugging on the rim of her hood was also caught in these mixed emotions, “But we wanna go outside, we wanna see the world. Ozma tells us we're special but if we are why are we locked in this place?.. Why can't we be apart of his world?” She looked up to meet Oscar's gaze. “Or yours?”

Oscar broke, he never experienced the life of being locked away. His father was very adamant on Oscar learning to fend for himself. To learn the ways of the world. Meanwhile they were left behind gates to live a life. Of what? Standing up his fists were balled, how was this right? Sure they were children, but everyone deserves freedom.

Holding his arms out too hoody she soon found herself in his grasp, holding her close he tried to comfort her.

The atmosphere in the garden began to change, golden rose petals laced with white ones began to catch in the breeze. Arrosa quickly stood and Argentia followed suit. They weren't sure what to expect when he rounded the corner, but they settled once they saw Schatter and Ianthe with him. In a calm voice he spoke, “Hello Oscar..”

Oscar paused unsure of who the man was at first, even though there was a slight resemblance. Then his mind went to one of his lessons that were taught by Miss Goodwitch. One of the lessons he didn't ditch to go hang out with his friends.

“Ozma?” The name came out as a question, almost like when a child says mother for the first time. It was funny because Ozma's reaction, was of that of a mother. Hearing someone address you after so long...of waiting. 

Letting go of Schatter and Ianthe's hands he walked over to Oscar. Oscar forgot that he was holding hoody and ran over to him and Ozma embraced him. Until hoody started to protest, moving about not wanting to be a sandwhich. “Save the love for after you put me down….”

Putting her down he chuckled, “sorry hoody.” Looking back up to Ozma he couldn't help but smile.

“And please don't call my grandpa or grandfather, Ozma is just fine. I'm sure you have many questions, but sadly our time grows short.” Pulling out his cane that was hooked onto his pants he extended it with the press of a button. “So I'll do the talking in order to conserve time, the hour grows near and you need not be here to witness it.”

Tilting his head to the side, Oscar's body movements asked a question that his lips coulndt form the words to. Ozma simply smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. “So first this place...is called the Rose garden, it's a sanctuary for the roses. The rose maidens, you should know the tale. If I remember correctly you and Ruby, your “friend” would reenact it right?”

Oscar looked at him with disbelief, and clearly embarrassed. “How did you know that!!?”

Smiling he began to pace and twirl his cane, “There are very few things I don't know and that's because I wish not to know them..”

Schatter began to motion with her hands for Ozma to pick her up, with a heartfelt smile he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders. Turning to Lindy, Arrosa, Argentia he noticed how they were beginning to fall asleep. With a wave us his hand they began petal away, Orange, burgundy and Metal rose rose petals.

Oscar watched horrified but amazed, “what?”

“It has been my duty for years..if not longer to watch over these girls. To prepare them for when the world needs them most, but what if the world demands too much? What if I didn't prepare them enough?”

Hearing Ozma made him think about his own words from earlier, good to know the apple didn't fall to far from the tree. He Placed his hand on his shoulder, “Sometimes bad stuff happens, but at the same time good stuff happens too. We can't live our lives in fear because then you'll never live or find out what all you can do.” Motioning to hoody, the two men watched as she began to climb the tree.

“If hoody was to be stopped you nor I would know what she's truly capable of, everyone has their limits but if you let them keep trying. Eventually they can break those limits and new ones are set.”

Hoody had climbed the tree, hung upside down then did a flip off of it. Landing safely onto the ground.

Oscar shook his head, “show off.”

Hoody walked over to Ianthe and the two began to run about, while Schatter continued to lay her head on Ozma's. Oddly enough ozma didn't mind, clearly he was used to being around children. It showed.

“How did you learn to be so wise?”

Oscar began to chuckle to himself, before answering. “Maybe it's because age has its privileges?”

“Maybe...but I sure hope your rewarding your teacher for these bits of knowledge, and I'm not talking about Miss Goodwitch…” Walking along the garden Ozma continued to twirl his cane.

Oscar had stopped walking, _how did he know about Ruby and professor goodwitch?_ Remembering what Ozma had told him earlier he shook it off. “I have a question, who are you trying to protect them from?”

Ozma stopped all movement completely, his body stiffened at the question. Closing his eyes, he opened them again as he turned to face Oscar. The boy needed to know the truth, “Salem...she wants them…”

“Wait! Salem is real, the women who plunged the world into a war and kil-” Stopping himself he looked to Ozma. “I-I’m so sorry….”

Ozma tilted his head just a bit to look at schatter who had become rather still. “She's sleeping?”

“Y-yeah she is..” Going to grab her Ozma motioned against it.

“If you grab her she'll start swinging, Schatter doesn't like to be moved from her spot…when she's sleeping.” Rubbing her back with his hand he laughed at her sudden giggles in her sleep. “At least in your dreams your happy..”

Looking back to Oscar he motioned for them to keep walking, “I know...of my end..and who did it. Honestly, it was only a matter of time. But had I known what I knew all those years ago..I wouldn't change a thing. Lives will always be lost, all we can do is limit the casualties. And death.. eventually claims us all, even the ones we hold dear. And betrayal...it happens. Love is cruel that way, the heart wants what it wants.”

“......”

“I loved Salem..she was my everything, I would have done anything for her. And I still.…

" I understand that she was wrong for what she did. But I'm just as guilty, I let her in..and those same feelings almost cost me the girls.” Watching as Hoody and Ianthe continued to play, it warmed his heart. Soon two other girls came running through, Tova and Rosa. They looked so carefree as children should. 

“At least I can protect them for a little while longer before the world takes them..they are all I have left.” Wiping a lone tear from his cheek he smiled to Oscar. “When everything burns and darkness falls...when she threatens to rip away everything that you know and love. These children, or rather these roses will be armed and ready. They are our shield and sword and we theirs.”

Walking up to Oscar he placed a hand on his shoulder, “You may have guessed it by now but you aren't in your timeline, this is before the fall. Before the maidens were scattered..” 

“But...how?”

“Somethings can't be explained, they just are. Despair hurts and cripples us but hope dusts us off, fear grips us and chains our mind down. But faith can cut those ties and create a way when none are seen…” Looking into his avacado eyes he searched, seeing a tiny flame ozma felt a wave of relief. “You'll be fine..”

As if on queue a rush of wind began to blow throughout the garden as if someone had released a storm through the front gates.

Tova and Rosa came running to Oscar and ozma, before they even spoke he knew. “It is time.” Kissing Tova and Ianthe on the head he waved them away and they scattered to Cream white and bright dazzling red petals. It was the first time he'd seen such a shade of red before, it was truly captivating color. Shaking his head free he watched as the garden went to ruin. _Who was coming?_

Rose petals began to scatter everywhere. He tried to speak but confusion and fear threatened to clutch his mouth shut. Until he fought them off. “What's happening?”

Pulling sleeping schatter from off his shoulders he kissed her on the head then waved her away, she went to midnight black petals. Turning to Oscar he spoke. “She's here…”

“What!? But the rest of the girls?” Running around the corner he saw the remainder of pink and lavender petals being carried away by the wind. He followed the petals up with his eyes. Returning back to Ozma he braced himself best he could. 

The sky seemed to be engaging in a war of its own as two airmasses came forth as if squaring up with one another, pushing and pulling onto one another. Trying to get the other to submit. Sending debris everywhere as they fought. The winds hollowed as they fought for seprimimicy. In a matter of minutes the garden was in complete disarray. 

Watching a tornado begin to form before him Ozma spoke, "That's enough... His words were calm but they projected, causing the storm to calm. 

Branches, whole tree and bushes were all dragged from the ground. It was a sickening sight to watch all that beauty.. slaughtered.

“Oscar it is time that you left, you have a task of your own to complete. You must find the rose maidens, 2 are near and another is far and the rest will come. Look for the rose-”

A piece of the gate was launched toward Ozma and Oscar, it all happened so fast. Ozma with a wave of his cane split it in half. “Look for the rose marks, all rose maidens are marked. If someone comes to you and they claim to be one. Run!”

A piece of concrete was sent flying next, running his hand down his cane flames began to grow along it. Slicing through the cement he turned to Oscar. “Run! And don't look back!” His voice sounded so desperate, gone was the warm smile and pleasantries. Ozma knew what was getting ready to happen, but he didn't run or try to hide what he felt. He only wanted to preserve Oscar, to give him time.

As if ozma's words became flesh Oscar ran, stumbling over fallen debris that once decorated the garden . Spotting books, toys and remnants of the children's belongings. Running toward a wall of wind he braced himself, wrapping his arms around his head. He screamed as he tried to run through it. But was immediately repelled and sent flying against a bush of thorns. He screamed out in pain as they wrapped around him, he struggled to get free until something silenced his thoughts. And darkness claimed his mind rendering his body unconscious…

Ozma stood lips pressed, leaning on his cane. As another being drew near. Her skin white as snow, her hair stripped of its color. Eyes black as the deepest pit, with two crimson orbs that levitated in them. She was not smiling, in fact she seemed emotionless, until she stood inches from Ozma.

The storm had seized leaving only silence, until Salem wailed into the air. Shattering anything that would give, stopping she moved toward Ozma. And he did the same, the fight was on. Magic against magic, dark against light.

“I gave you everything and still you wouldn't open up to me. Was my love not as precious as those maidens?”

“You know it was nothing like that Salem.” Knocking her back with his cane, he began to twirl it. “I gave you everything I was, everything I had to offer. Whatever you wished for and yet..it wasn't enough..” In a crushed but projected voice he yelled, “Why?” 

On the ground salem began to laugh, “How the hearts of men are easily lost..” Using her hand she pushed back, sending Ozma flying back with a rush of wind. Getting up she clicked with her tongue, “Love wasn't enough?”

Hitting the wall behind him he struggled to get back to his feet, clearly hurt. Grasping onto his cane he looked to her, “Or maybe your love ... wasn't real?”

Angry Salem launched herself over to him, Ozma parried and ran his hand along his blade. Covering it in a green glow. “At this point I have no regrets..”

Stepping out of the crumbling wall that she had went through Salem was furious, “you will when I'm done.”

They fought on, clashing in wills. This had been a fight long past due. Where Ozma was trained and season. Salem was angry, viscous and full of spite. But when she slipped up she used her emotions, pulling on the ties that still remained between them.

Hours later, the battle was over…the pathway that decorated the garden floor was cracked while other parts were completely uprooted. None of the gardens former beauty remained… It seemed she had managed to destroy everything..

On the ground pressed against a rose bush he reached for his cane. But Ozma's actions were halted, grabbing his cane Salem began to pace.

“We could have had it all. We did, freedom, love, the future, power and the people wanted us. But you were too selfish! Too diluted by power, so you wanted them all to yourself.” Turning around she launched the cane into his shoulder.

Ozma screamed in pain, the thought of his own weapon being used to hold him. And his heart betraying him once again. 

Oscar hearing his cries forced his body to wake up, he began prying himself free from the thorns. Thank God his gloves were a little thick, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of him. But he would deal later, Ozma needed help.

Running to find him he noticed how rose petals began to slowly consume him. Trapping him in a vortex, with in it he heard someone say. “It's time to go Oscar…”

Shaking his head, Oscar continued to run to find Ozma so he could help. 

Finally he found him. But only Oscar's upper body remained. Looking down he panicked, “no!noo! Don't do this I need to save him..” His cries went unheard. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as everything slowed down..

Seeing Ozma in that state broke him, why couldn't he move faster to save him?

One of Ozma's arms had been bruised and the other broken in a few places. With the last of his strength Ozma spoke.

“Salem...know that you may have killed my heart, but my spirit lives on and because of this... I'll never truly die. Not by your hands..”

Salem was angered by this and began to lash out, rage filling her lungs. “I will and can kill you! Because you aren't anybody else's but mine do you hear me!?”

His mind began to dose in and out of consciousness, Oscar ran to his side and his smile grew wide.

“Ozma!!” Oscar screamed in a horse voice. “Noooo!! Let me save you!”

“Pull out my cane..please.”

Oscar looked horrified at first but complied, pulling the cane with all his might. He was thrown back.

A lone tear dropped down Ozma's face, “thank you..son.” With that Ozma burst into golden, green and white rose petals.

Salem lost it screaming with every bit of strength she had, taking everything in she called a storm that began to rip the place to shreds. Oscar watched utterly terrified, he was still laying on the ground. He began to back away. _What if she saw him?_

With black tears running down her cheeks she turned to Oscar, running toward him she screamed. Her hands read to grab him.

Screaming Oscar closed his eyes, he was wooshed away into golden rose petals….

Opening his eyes he found himself in the light, he got up from the ground. He realised he was still holding Ozma's cane. Wiping his face he tried to stop the tears from falling again.. Then a hand touched his shoulder.

“Now that you know the truth..seek out the rose maidens. Only together can you rid Salem.” The voice seemed to echo about, but it also seemed to be coming from right in front of him.

“But ozma..” Looking up he found himself alone, but on his shoulder rested a lone golden rose petal. Feeling renewed, he nodded. “Thank you...Ozma.”

“Oscar!...Oscar!! Oh my God are you okay?”

Opening his eyes they were greeted by a familiar face, one he was more than happy to see. “Ruby?”

“Are you okay? We were so worried about you! Hoody found you and practically called the whole castle. You had passed out in the garden and so Qrow carried you to your room.”

Oscar began to look about his room, noticing everything was how he left it. Running his fingers through his hair he tried to remember what had caused him to pass out. “There was something I was supposed to be do-”

“Oscar?...”

Looking to Ruby he smiled, “I'm sorry for worrying you guys.. Guess lack of sleep finally got the best of me, think I remember going to sit on the grass to relax. I must have fallen asleep..” Lifting his hand from underneath the covers he found it clutching something, opening his hand revealed a whole golden rose. “Ozma?”

“Ozma? You mean your great great great alot of greats later Grandfather Ozma?”

Nodding Oscar lifted the golden rose to his chest, “Yeah...the stories don't do him justice, he really did love kids. And it's good to know we are more alike than even dad knows.”

Ruby hugged Oscar tight, “I'm glad your okay..just please next time don't push yourself. Okay?”

“Okay?..”

Getting up Ruby brushed a few strands of her hair from in front of her face. Going to stand up her forward progress was stopped, as Oscar had grabbed her hand. “Huh?”

He felt his heart start to stutter, but now wasn't the time. Taking in a deep breath and releasing he asked. “Ru-Ruby would you mind accompanying me to what's left of the festival?”

At first Ruby felt a little startled by his request, but her smile returned. But this time it was specifically for him and him alone, “Sure...as long as you promise to not pass out or at least if you do warn me.”

Getting up from his bed he grinned, “Oh.. can't handle any of this untapped potential.”

Ruby chuckled, “Oscar maybe you need more rest? Or a good training match to bring your head from the clouds..”

Holding out his arm for her he grinned, “Milady Rose, may I have your hand?”

Ruby giggled as she gave a clumsy courtesy. “Yes my Lord, it’s an honor.”

With that the two left Oscar's room and headed out of the castle and out to the festival. Giggles and all.

Outside of Oscar's room Hoody watched with a smile, “so he's finally finding himself. Took you long enough pine cone..” Grinning hoody was there and then gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations! Thank you for reading, I'll admit this chapter came out pretty quick because I wrote a good majority of it before I posted chapter 1. 
> 
> Really hope you guys like, if you have any helpful, good critique, comments or advice I'd greatly appreciate. Chapter 3 is going to take longer to write, but hope with that I can pour more into it. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> The rwby ocs except for Schatter are my friends ocs from Tumblr!! Shout out to them! This au is of fan project by Littlemisssquiggles on Tumblr.


	3. Fairy Tales part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oscar and his group enjoy their time at the festival as plans are being set into motion. History is unraveling and the game is beginning again. Right where the two left off, him and her. 
> 
> This game Oscar is joining, who all is playing? Who started the first move? And who will make the last move that marks checkmate.

White, glass-like floors decorated the room, with statues made of porcelain placed strategically throughout. The bed was very large as four poster legs connected to the ceiling with a blue and white sheer fabric to drape over it. The whole room was like something out of a fairy tale.

Though it was nicely furnished and had all the qualities to make it a wonderful place of living, it wasn't welcoming. It was built on pretense of this is what a princess should want. That this is what royalty should be given. But as the woman with white hair stood in front of her mirror it was clear this wasn't home. Maybe one day soon, she'd have her own home? She smiled at the thought of that. Stepping away from the mirror she found herself lost in her thoughts.

_Home ..._

A place where friends gather and laugh, maybe a pet would run around. Maybe one friend would be scared of said pet. They'd go on adventures together, and maybe fight bad guys? Pulling herself back to this reality, Weiss looked up at the mirror once more looking herself over.

Taking in a deep breath she sighed, “The sooner I go, the sooner I can return. If I keep father waiting he'll only lash out.” Just as she went to open her door a knock was heard, opening it she smiled. “Klein.”

Giving a bow, he smiled. “Miss Schnee you-- I mean Weiss, you look breathtaking.” Blinking once his eyes turned colors, “Yeah, it's hard to believe you’re the daughter of that air head in the throne room. Wish he'd been poisoned already, that's what everybody is waiting on.”

In a low voice she tried to shush him, if only her laughter would have allowed her to. Wiping her eyes she addressed him, “Yes, if only. Thank you Klein, for everything.”

Sneezing Klein's eyes changed colors once again, “It is not a problem.”

Once Weiss was ready, the two walked down the long hallway, her hair brushing against her shoulder as she walked. Glancing out the window, she could see a bird that was perched outside. It reminded her of when she was younger, when she told her mother she wanted to fly. Her mother had laughed while her father frowned.

His words were always so blunt and cold, “Royalty has one role to them, and that's to smile and be social. We have an image to keep. What will the public think if they learn our daughter wants to be a pigeon? Save that role for the Faunus. Learn your role now, and it'll save me later.” With that he’d walked away.

Weiss looked to her mom and who had looked so lost, grabbing her wine glass and walking rather quickly out of the sitting area. Once she was out of Weiss's sight, she ran, the sound of her heels echoing off the walls.

Weiss stood their feeling hurt and abandoned.

Blinking quickly, she shook the memory and continued her walk to the throne room. All the servants that walked by smiled and bowed graciously, but even in their smile they showed whatever sympathy they could. Once she neared the large white and blue marble doors she swallowed hard. _I can do this, maybe he'll let me go early?_

Feeling a squeeze on her shoulder she nodded, pushing open the large double doors. Her eyes met with her father and she knew this wouldn't be a short trip. Stepping forward she bowed, “Your majesty?” Lifting her head she waited.

Giving a fake smile and he motioned at the invited guests that were all standing along the walls of the room. Weiss wanted to run. He only had this many people here when he wanted her to perform. Not to sing, not to show her talents, but to perform.

Making her way to her spot, she walked across the throne room to a raised platform. Across from her was an orchestra, they all looked just as excited as she was to be here. Glancing to her they waited for her father's signal.

Standing up from his throne he spoke loud enough for all to hear, “As per tradition, we will watch the exchanging of the rusty old stick, but before that Princess Weiss will sing for you all. She is very honored to do so, may you all enjoy.” The people in the room clapped as if on queue, and once he was seated they stopped.

Weiss took in a deep breath and began to sing,

 _At first her voice came out as a soft Melody, hushed through the throne room. Like a bird looking to escape its cage._ Hoping someone would aid it.

_Switching her voice began powering out to all who would hear her decree, and to anyone who stood with her. The bird soon became a princess and used her own means to get free._

_Her heart pouring from her lungs, telling of stories she couldn't voice without proper reason. The nights she cried in her room with only her pillow to comfort her._

_But those tears didn't take away her pain or the memories instead they helped carve out a voice_

_Hair tied back, eyes wiped, eyes awakened_

_Her time was her own and her life wasn't to be held by any other._

_She wanted it to be known that she wasn't done fighting it was far from over. And that the caged bird wouldn't be caged for long, she had a plan. It wouldn't be long until she was freed._

During the song the orchestra played not against but beside her voice, empowering her intentions. The drummers, trumpets played, the flutes and the grand piano all began to declare with her.

She placed her hand to her chest, while she sang. Declaring her will that would be done but under hushed notes. Her father smiled watching as his songbird performed for all to see. But what he didn't see is that his songbird had unlocked her cage and soon she would be free. Her fists balled tightly. This was defiance not a submission.

Watching from the corner of the room, a tear threatened to escape from Klein's eye. Wiping it quickly he smiled. _Weiss is finding her voice…_

Once she was done, the orchestra finished strong. The crowd literally jumped from their seats to applaud, everyone felt the energy behind the song. A few wiped away their tears, others couldn't stop smiling. Weiss looked to her father and in her heart a prayer was whispered. _This life is mine!_

Turning back to the audience, Weiss gave a curtsy then found a seat farthest from her father as possible. Thankfully it wasn’t hard, with her performance over, the guests were allowed to mingle about. It was a good thing, Jacques had gained quite a crowd, no doubt to gossip. Rolling her eyes she sat down.

One man began to speak, he was one of her father's partners. A glorified kiss-up. 

“I heard you were finally able to get a handle on these animals, my lord, it truly is an honor. They were only bringing down business and ruining the place.”

“Agreed, it's about time someone did what needed to be done and who better to do it than you?”

Jacques began to laugh, how he loved being praised. His ways were barbaric at best, many Faunus had been forced to work the mines. If they tried to escape they were killed, if they didn't work hard enough, they would be beaten painfully. Weiss wasn't a fan of the Faunus because of family history, but what her father was doing was wrong. And it wasn't just the Faunus, it was the lower class as well, anyone who couldn't line his pockets was a liability to him.

Weiss had read the paper many times about how bandits had gotten pretty bad, vandalizing many of Atlas’s tech, attacking soldiers and buildings. They were getting out of hand. That's why in a fit of rage, he’d hired men to collapse the mines, killing thousands of Faunus. On the news it was called an accident, but from Jacques mouth to the Faunus's ears below it was a message.

Because of all the tension that had been gripping Atlas, Weiss had began to take notes. If she wanted change, then she needed a following. The heiress could get info on anything that went on with her father with Klein's help of course. She just needed eyes outside of the castle, but whose eyes would it be?

Lost in her thoughts, until her attention was grabbed by the flat screen that began to come down from the ceiling. Unfolding from a square cut in the roof, two brackets were suspended from the ceiling. There an image was shown between the two brackets, it was a holograph but the picture that was being displayed was very clear.

The people in the room grew quiet, all awaiting for the coronation to start. Jacques looked disgusted, but he hid his expression behind his crossed hands. His fingers interlooped tight.

Adjusting in her seat Weiss smiled, the kingdom of Rosegarten was truly a peaceful kingdom. She’d read many times how King Ozpin would try to handle things as civil as possible. Crime happens everywhere, but to the best of his ability he tries to create opportunities for all with different jobs, and making labor laws as fair as possible. He really tries to work with his people, even the Faunus have rights. She wished she'd been born in their kingdom, or even the kingdom of Vacuo would be better.

But she could complain later, now it was time to enjoy her father’s unhappiness of watching the coronation.

When the screen finally displayed an image everyone in the room collectively gasped. Getting up from her seat Weiss was horrified. “Oh my God.”

Jacques didn't even bother reacting, he just stared. In his mind he one sentence sung out.

_It was about damn time …_

  


It was close to midnight when Ruby and Oscar made it out to the festival grounds. Bouncing around from booth to booth, Ruby squealed, “Look look! They have cotton candy, chili dogs, funnel cake, shortcakes, fried treats with whipped cream!” Ruby was overjoyed.

Walking over Oscar smiled, “So I take it we'll be eating first?”

Peeling herself from the display window she scratched the back of her head. “I mean, if you want.”

Oscar had to hold in the urge to laugh, she was the cutest when she wasn't even trying. How had he lasted this long without saying anything? Moving his attention to another booth he purchased a treat, with a grin he held it up to Ruby. “Roob? I found the perfect treat.”

Ruby paused then frowned, “You didn't.”

“Oh … I did.”

“Oscar I'm going to kill you, give it to me!”

“You gotta catch me first!” Taking off into a sprint, he ran deeper into the festival, his legs carrying him far away quickly.

Ruby shook her head then glanced at her wrist as if looking at a watch, smiling she crouched down. “Watch out freckles, I'm coming.” Using her powers she went from a run and burst into a rush of rose petals. Zipping in and out of people at a breakneck pace, she saw a man proposing to his girlfriend and managed to drop a few rose petals over them. “Congrats!” She yelled.

The couple waved back feeling special as the people around began to clap and cheer.

Picking up speed she burst forward, sending rose petals everywhere. Propelling herself up she unspiraled from her petals, and for a brief second she had a view of a good chunk of the festival from above. Realising Oscar wasn't anywhere nearby she dove back down.

The prince had hidden in one of the booths, so when he saw rose petals rush by he smiled. Peeking up she was already long gone. He dusted himself off. “I’ll win this time, Ruby.”

Walking from around the corner Oscar ran into a woman. Before she could fall to the ground he had caught her by the hand. Pulling her properly to her feet, he tried to give the most apologetic smile as possible. “I'm so sorry. I didn't see.”

Chuckling she looked him in the eyes with a devious grin, “Is that a short joke Mr. Tree?”

For a moment, his eyes widened in recognition. He felt a thought forming rapidly in the back of his mind, but just as quickly it faded and left him in a slight daze. Waving his arms back and forth, Oscar shook his head back to reality, “No! I've seen what happens when you make short jokes, it never ends well for me.”

“It was a joke, don't worry. Wait, aren't you supposed to be at the cast-”

Grabbing her carefully by the hand he guided them to a more secluded spot, his hand was so warm. An odd sensation began to pull at her cheeks, what was this feeling again?

“Hey sorry didn't mean to drag you away, I just didn't want anyone hearing that part. Yes I'm supposed to be at the castle, but I came here to have fun.”

“Royals have fun?”

Oscar eyed her and pointed a finger toward her, “Sarcasm?”

“Maybe.”

Shaking his head he couldn't help but smile, “Well, miss?”

“Miss? What did I miss?”

Facepalming he just stared at her, where as he was feeling frustrated from the constant teasing. She seemed to be enjoying herself. 

“My name's Rosaline, but you can call me Rose.” She placed her hands on her hips as if proud of her name.

“Well I'm Oscar, but you probably already knew that Rose.”

“I did.” Taking a few steps forward she began to stretch, “By the way shouldn't your royal babysitters be with you?”

Sighing he just looked at her before speaking, “They wer-, their not my babysitter!” Coughing he tried to regain his composure. “Their currently to locate me.” Looking down Oscar's cheeks began to burn, “She is.”

Glancing around quickly, she placed a hand on his shoulder, “Well if you need a partner I'll gladly accompany you.”

“What? I don't--”

Before he could protest, she grabbed him by the hand and they were off, drawing closer Oscar couldn’t help but pull her hand into his. “We'll get lost if we don't stick together, especially with you leading me on-- I mean leading me!”

Rose winked, “Aww, we are so direct.”

“Women!”

Walking about they passed the various carnival rides, and even a haunted mansion. Rose pulled to go inside, and Oscar scooped her up to lead them onto a roller coaster.

There was that burning feeling in her face again and now a tightness in her chest, looking up at him she couldn't help but admit that he was cute. The way his eyes reflected the forest, his freckles that acted like stars across his face. She wondered what constellation they'd make up.

He put her down in front of the roller coaster, thankfully the line wasn't long. The drop was something else, and the ride up to reach it was long. Oscar suddenly felt his stomach tighten. “Maybe we should have went into the mansion?”

Smiling Rose pulled him forward, eventually they were seated and the bar over their lap went down. Putting on their harnesses, Oscar tightened his grip on the bar. “Please let me survive this.”

Turning to Oscar she chuckled, “You'll survive tree, besides you've got a future to live and people that will adore you no matter what.”

Her own words hit her in the center of her chest, causing her ears to lower.

Oscar turned to her and let go of the bar to pull her close, “Hey. I don't know where you came from, or really who you are, but you matter. Just because you don't come from some palace doesn't mean you don't have a future. Then is your tale so make it a happy one.”

Pulling away a little she looked up to him, “You ever heard the saying nice guys finish last?”

“You ever heard of not everyone cares about your social statues? I can tell you’re a good person.”

Looking away she crossed her arms, “You don't know that.”

Scooting closer he just looked at her, “Okay, maybe I don't KNOW-know you, but I saw you the other day in the market. A girl had lost her parents, and was crying for them. Before I could run over, you were already there, and you began to play with her. Soon those tears were gone and replaced with a smile, and you waited until her parents found her. Sure they weren't the nicest bunch, but that's not your fault.”

Placing his hand on her shoulder he nodded, “You did the right thing, and that's not easy to do.”

Turning back to face him, she leaned against his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a bit as the coaster began to climb the track. Oscar physically tightened as they got higher and higher. At the last moment, Rose sat up taller and looked at him. “Thanks.”

Oscar answered her words with a fearful yet cheerful smile, “Anytime, Rose.”

The coaster began to descend into the drop, hair rose into the air along with screams. Oscar was absolutely terrified, tightening his hand on the rail. He relaxed a little when Rose's hand joined his.

Soon his screams of terror were replaced by laughter, as the coaster did loop-de-loops and went through tunnels. Climbing another mountain of tracks, Oscar turned to Rose. “You ready?”

Nodding she smiled.

The coaster sharply dipped down, going even faster than before. But this time Oscar had his eyes open to watch.

It was then that a passenger in front of him turned around to him, except his entire head had turned to face Oscar. His face was a gassy mist with two red orbs that levitated in them. Lurching back toward him, it emanated a horrifying scream. Oscar reflexively shielded his face with his hands, but when he opened them the passenger in front of him was gone completely. Turning to Rose, he noticed that she had her eyes closed. Screaming gleefully, completely immersed in the ride.

Landing on the tracks behind the coaster a women began to put away her weapon, shaking her head she took off.

The rollercoaster had come to a halt as Rose and Oscar were free to go. He was still visibly shaken from the thing he saw. Sitting on a bench, he tried to calm himself.

Rose looked at him hands on her hips, “Oscar did that roller coaster really take a lung out of you?”

Looking up he looked sick, “Maybe it did.”

Patting him on the head she smirked, “Fine, I'll go get us a drink, be right back.” She ran to go buy a drink from one of the nearby vendors.

Oscar's head began to pulsate, he grabbed the sides of his head and tried to break free of this pain. It throbbed as if his whole head had a heartbeat. It's then that Ruby came running up.

“Oscar! I finally found you! Hey are you okay? You promised that--”

Holding up a hand to her, he asked her to pause, and within a few seconds the pain was gone. Taking in a deep breath he stood up, “Sorry. I think it's the after-effect of going on that roller coaster. It was wild.”

“Oh, okay … Are you alright? I was looking for you all over, were you even still in the festival?”

“I’m better now. Yes I was, I've just gotten better and not being found.” Holding his head up high he felt proud.

Holding her head up high she smirked, “Took you long enough.”

“Hey.”

“Anyway did you go on the ride alone? Had I known I would have went with you.”

“No I was with someone else, a girl, we--” Turning to Ruby, he noticed she had a very obvious smirk along her lips. “We're just friends, Ruby!”

“Sure. Wonder if your father knows, or Hoody. No. Doubt they'd know, or they'd urge you to voice how you felt.” Beginning to walk off, her smile began to fade.

“Hey, it's not like that at all!” He glanced back to where Rose had taken off to. _Why hadn't she come back yet?_

Turning back to Ruby, he noticed how much distance she'd covered. “Hey! Wait up!”

  


Behind a vendor, Avocado Rose tea was spilled to the ground as a girl was lead away.

“Rosaline! We don't have time for this. What if we get caught? Being bandit isn't a carefree life, come on. Your wants should never trump that of your people. ”

Looking down at the spilled drink she sighed, “Yes, father.”

  


In the castle, Ozpin sat in a chair watching from a large window, in front of him rested a chess board on the table. His chair was backed away as he leaned forward on his cane, deep in thought.

The room was poorly lit, and bookshelves covered both sides of the wall. The room was spacious enough to be a bedroom, but lacked the warm and welcoming air. No, this room was for planning. For preparing.

Returning to the chess board, he moved one piece into play. Then another was knocked over as if by its own free will. Staring at it, he watched to see if anything more would happen. When no other movement came, he turned back to the window.

”Two hours before midnight.”

A knock on the door brought him up from his chair, idly twirling his cane. When he stepped out of the room and closed the door, five more chess pieces fell on the board.

  


Ozpin was accompanied by Qrow to the throne room, their footsteps echoing off the walls.

“What do we do now? Her goons are here. There's no mistaking or pretending they’re not, so what do we do?”

“Continue with the plan.” Stopping in his tracks, the King looked to Qrow. “We have planned for this for a long time, and made adjustments when we needed to. Now more than ever, we will need you Qrow, so can I rely on you?”

Grabbing his canteen from his pocket he held it to Ozpin, “You only ask that question when you are having your doubts, which is rare.”

Walking to the window that overlooked the Rose Garden, Qrow watched images flash before him. A younger Ruby was crying in the garden. Then came a boy who was holding a red rose, “Hey, I'm Oscar Pine. Are you okay?”

Wiping her tears, she looked at him, “I’m Ru-Ruby. I don't know.”

Walking closer to her he hugged her, “Well then, let's make you okay?”

“Okay.”

Stepping away from the window and allowing the images to fade, Qrow drank from his canteen.

“Serving you gave me a purpose, then once Ruby was born I had a renewed sense of life. Even if some bumps happened along the way. As I said before, I don't plan on walking away just because some fairy tale villain decides it's show time. I've got a kid to keep safe.”

Ozpin nodded as a breath of relief escaped him, “Very well.”

With that the two continued to walk, now more in tune even if Qrow did walk at a slower pace.

  


Out among the excitement of the festival, Ruby and Oscar ran into their friends quite a few times, Nora winning a pancake eating contest, Ren singing at a karaoke match, Jaune searching for new hoodies. Though he could never really part with his Pumpkin Pete hoodie.

Using his scroll, Oscar got some awesome pictures of him and Ruby. Such as one with them on a kiddie roller coaster. Ruby laughed at how proud he was to have survived the ride, then a thought dawned upon her. Patting Oscar down, she stopped when she didn't find it. Turning to him with a frown, she asked. “Where. Is. It?”

With the cheesiest grin ever he pulled the bag from out of his shirt. “You’re welcome.”

Ruby went to claim a bench for the two as Oscar got a drink. Thinking to himself he wondered what had happened to Rose. He hoped she was okay. A strange air of familiarity had hit him, like he'd known her for a long time. But he wasn't sure why? Sure he'd seen her on that one day, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd known her even before that. He gets the same feeling from Hoody too. Like there's something he should remember.

Thinking back to his strange encounter, he remembers seeing Ozma and talking to him but he could only remember bits and pieces of what was said. And he remembers these girls that he had bonded with, but when he goes to remember their faces or names he only sees roses over their eyes. Scratching his head in frustration he looks up to see Nora standing in front of him.

“Cute …”

“Nora.”

“Little ...”

“Nora, please.”

_“Boy!”_

Getting up slowly from the bench he tried to run, but it was too late. ”Cute little boy, Ozpin!” She hug-tackled him and they both fell to the ground.

While Oscar tried to get free, Nora just held him tighter, “I can't wait, our son is going to be an adult! A young man! I knew this day would come but ...”

“Nora, please. Let our son go free.” Over them stood Ren.

Looking up Nora smiled, “Right.” She let Oscar go and helped him to stand.

Ruby and Jaune chuckled, “Good to know some things won't change.”

Nodding Jaune watched as Oscar dusted himself off, “Yeah.”

The large clock that stood in the middle of the city began to go off, signaling it was an hour before midnight. The four of them looked at each other, each placing their hands on each other's backs.

“Together we will rise.”

The group began to head out of the festival area to start the walk towards the castle. The closer they got, the more professional people began to dress. They were clearly here to attend the coronation.

Oscar could see Argentia, the local tech wiz and blacksmith closing up her shop. He waved to her and she gave him cheerful peace sign. “oi! Take could care of that cane avocado.”

Looking toward the castle he smiled. Tonight was finally here. All that practicing would pay off, he was really doing it. Taking his first step leading into the castle, he felt like he’d crossed a threshold.

But in that moment, his thoughts halted at the sight of a man running towards him, armed with a crossbow. Moving quickly, Oscar looked for something to use to protect himself, but was unable to find anything. He tried to grab something to shield himself, but looking closer he realised they weren't aimed at him. It was Ruby. And he just wasn't quick enough.

The arrow was released.

Everything continued to move in slow motion as people began to flood into the castle. Why couldn't they see what was happening? What was this? Putting up his hand he could only scream, “RUBY!”

As if on cue, from his hand comes a green net, encasing Ruby and deflecting the arrow. 

Everyone in the immediate area is startled, two of the guards tackle the man onto the ground.

Looking Ruby over for injuries, he sighs a breath of relief, “Are you okay? Did it hurt you?”

Ruby waves him off, “I'm fine. Thanks to you.”

“That was crazy! How did you do that?” Nora exclaimed.

Oscar looked from them to his hands and back, “I don't know, I just did. Ruby was in trouble and there was no other way to stop it.”

Nora gave a devilish grin, “Uh-huh. Cute.”

_“Nora!”_

Jaune began to survey the area, looking about where the attacker had been. Something didn't sit right be him. Seeing something burnt on the ground a disturbing feeling brushed the middle of his chest. Running his fingers along the ground his face grew stiff and angry. _They’re back._

Ren went over to Oscar and placed a hand on his head, “You’re embarrassing him nora.”

“I know that. I'm also completely aware of what you, Jaune, and possibly even Ruby are unaware of.”

“And that is?”

Facepalming she begins to walk off, “Am I the only one with brains around here?”

In Ozpin's study, the chess board now had three knights that had fallen from his side, and on the other side a bishop and a rook had moved forward.

  


Outside the castle Nora was still ranting about how oblivious the rest of the group was, Jaune wanted to look into something so he asked Ren to accompany him. Walking into the main hall Nora's mouth dropped, at the decor of the castle. Ruby turned to Oscar and he took in a deep breath. It was almost time.

The orchestra had already begun playing, with sweet Melody of the violin, piano and soft trumpet followed with the drums. If you weren't caught in the absolute splendor of the castle, everyone's outfits then surely the music would take you.

The room had been lite with honey colored lights with a few spots of white lights, all tied into chandeliers that hung from above. The castle on a daily basis was truly magical but tonight it felt...even more vibrate.

Ruby and Nora waited, Oscar as if learning to walk for the first time began to make his way into the throne room where everyone was waiting. Ball gowns, tuxedos alike decorated the room as people had already begun to socialize. On the second and third floors cameras we're being run streaming live to all the kingdoms. Knights from even Vacuo were walking the grounds, making their presence known. So hopefully no one would pull anything this night.

As soon as Oscar broke the threshold, people immediately turned to him and began to clap. Which earned a head scratch and an awkward smile from him. Walking in between the sea of people he waved to them and thanked them with a nod. Keeping his eye on his chair that sat right beside his father's throne. Today was really the day?.. It was finally here.

Jogging up the stairs he stood in front of the two chairs, running his fingers along his then his father's. Turning around to face the people he smiled, the people continued to applaud and the cameras began to direct their attention to him.

Lifting his right hand up he waited for the room to go quiet, at the stairs leading to the throne Nora and Ruby stood on opposite sides scanning the room.

“I would like to thank all of you for coming, especially those who are working to keep us safe as we speak. You guys are the real heroes. This kingdom wouldn't be here without the brave women and men who fought to keep it safe..”

Pausing he looked from one side of the room to the other, “We owe our thanks and gratitude to those who are willing to face the unknown for us. Those who would look death in the face and keep fighting...and more so those...who can't be here today..” Dropping his head slowly he tried to reign himself in, talking about her never got old.. 

Looking back up he took in a deep breath, the crowd seemed to nod and whistles. They knew.

“One of our most bravest knights...Miss Pyrrah Niko's..she fought bravely during a mission a year back. She was a skilled warrior, a brave soul, a great teacher and…”

Balling his fists tightly he bit back the tears. “A great friend, she knew the cost for her bravery would cost her but she fought anyway. She isn't even from our kingdom and Miss Niko fought for us not just for herself. And when asked would she change her mind she said no. Because of her bravery she couldn't be here today, it's been a year since her death and I realise I'll never get over it. Me or my friends, she truly was a bright light to us all. She taught me how to stand up for myself, how to pick which armor was best.”

Laughing he tried to fight back the tears, Nora turned her head trying to fight her own ocean. Ruby looked to Oscar, she hurt they all did. Why hide that? Walking up the stairs she could hear the crowd gasp while others just waited. Wrapping her arm around Oscar she smiled. “Your not alone..” Walking up the steps Nora smiled sweetly, “Yeap.”

Now they both stood at his side arms wrapped to hold him up, to be his strength. Nodding they all spoke, “Pyrrah wasn't just a knight or a warrior. She was our friend, a teacher and so much more. She never backed down even when the odds were against her, thanks to her that we are still here. Because of this a statue was built in her honor and likeness, to remind us of that sacrifice and bravery she displayed. To remind us that we should strive to do better so that we live for her and to keep moving forward.”

The servants began to distribute candles among the people, and to Oscar, Ruby and Nora. While the lights in the throne room we're dimmed giving just enough light to see. 

Oscar held up his white candle then lowered it to lite it with a match with the help of Ruby, holding it up he spoke. “For the fallen may they never be forgotten and live on in us and around us.”

Lowering his candle he lite Nora's and Ruby's candle by sharing the flame from his candle, and then they held their candles up. In the crowd a few candles were lit by matches and the rest shared the flame from their candles to light others candles.

Ruby held her candle close and closed her eyes, _I hope you see me mom and that I make you proud. Penny I'll always miss you...and Pyrrah your sacrifice will never be forgotten. I miss you all._

Nora held her candle close and spoke to herself, “they'll never be forgotten and we'll make things right, hope you'll continue to stand by us. We miss you Pyrrah…” Kissing the wax part of the candle she held it up.

  


Qrow was walking down the hall at a slow pace, Ozpin had been called away due to the event with the intruder. While everyone else were close together remembering the fallen he was alone, staring out the window he pulled a candle from his pocket. Holding it up he dropped his head, “I'm sorry ...I couldn't save you, but I want you to know I've kept my promise. She's fine, their both fine. Just wish you could be here and they could show you how far they've come.” Lifting his head he grabbed his canteen and rose it the air, “Wish things could have been different..”

“I didn't think you were the type to have regrets…”

Placing the candle down on the window seal he sighed, “We all do in some way shape or form...means we're human. Or at least alive.”

The women never moved from her spot, she wore a mask of what looked to be a monster. At her waste sat her sword, digging in her pocket she paused when she found what she was looking for. “Regret? Is that a fancy way to say mistakes?”

“No ...regrets is a fancy way to say we fucked up. Why are you even here?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

“Raven...I haven't seen you in since-?”

Moving closer to Qrow she pulled a candle out of her pocket decorated in rose petals, the craftsmanship was astounding. From rose petals carved into the candle to the silver carved then painted into it. “since her death? I know, but that doesn't mean I haven't been around.”

Turning back to the window he shrugged, “Always the obvious one.”

Bumping her brother raven placed her candle down on the window seal, “regrets are just fancy mistakes huh?...” Pulling out a match she held it over the candle.

  


In the throne room it was quiet as everyone held up their candle, watching the flames bounce and crackle. The castle held this event once a year, they would broadcast it to the other kingdoms. So everyone could mourn and remember together, this was another way of unifying the people. Because in that moment they were all connected and understand that pain hit everyone, and that your not alone in this struggle. So why take it on alone?

Even the people outside the kingdoms had the ability to watch the event, this was possible thanks to the events after the great war....

* * *

_After the great war the kingdom of Atlas had blessed much of the world with higher understanding of technology, it was their way of sending peace. Each kingdom did the same._

_Each kingdom had something to bring to the table, Vacuo being of strong fighters, warriors and of strong blood who fight for honor and family. Mistral a kingdom of magic and knowledge. Atlas a kingdom of military power and technology, Vale kingdom of brave knights, warriors who fight to protect their homes and families. Even though the kingdoms are different over the years they began to merge and mingle. Aiding each other when the time called for it. This is thanks to Rosegarten kingdom. To this day it acts as a balancer to the other kingdoms, keeping the other four kingdoms at peace._

_The Rosegarten kingdom has stood tall for many years. Though it has definitely had its struggles. Such as during the days of the black mist, creatures roamed the land free without pause. Killing and destroying anything foolish enough to get in their path. It's said that they were the creation of a broken heart, broken mind, pain._

_8 maidens came together along with a wizard and they banished the creatures from the mist, after that the wizard was crowned king. He stayed for a spell then began traveling alongside the maidens to bring the light to other parts of the world. The maidens stayed and helped the different people take back their lives. Soon creating the 4 kingdoms, while the wizard returned home._

_He taught many showing them the ways of magic and of the sword, though he wasn't interested many sought his presence. But he could never give it. He sought to protect what was almost destroyed. What right did he to live for himself?_

_Just when peace was finally becoming abundant man craved the devil's fruit...power. The promise of peace wasn't enough, but promise of power was enough to quench the thirst. Off to war the other kingdoms went, destroying all they had built, all they had fought to protect they ripped it apart._

_By the time the cries of war had reached the wizards ears many lives had been lost, the blood cried up for salvation. The wizard wept at the sight. Adorning his staff once again he went onto the battlefield, and like armor the maidens came._

_Under one banner they marched onto the battlefield grabbing the hearts of all who sought safety and peace. That's when he reached the mad king who had grew the devil's fruit._

_He was an older man, his white blonde hair grazing the middle of his back. He sat on his throne quite shocked that the wizard had reached his domain. The wizard spoke to end the war and the mad king sought to fan it, so a duel was arranged._

_Behind a closed door a princess sat, from her multiple attempts at trying to escape her father's will he sealed her away with his magic. So there she sat, any who had tried to aid her met her father's rath. So after awhile she gave up, many times she would stare into her large mirror. Wondering if it would ever help her be free, but sadly it couldn't. It wasn't a door all could enter through._

_Down below in the throne room the two fought, their wills clashing. As Cane met axe, where the mad king was sturdy the wizard was nimble and quick. The maidens watched the fight to ensure it was fair fight and to act as a witness should the wizard fall._

_It wasn't long before the king found himself flat on his back, as the wizards cane was at his throat. But instead of ending him he offered him mercy, extending his hand to him he helped him up. Turning his back to the king he didn't see the eyes that leapt to end him. He managed to injure him, creating a wound along his back. But one of the maidens had moved to put an end to the king. She was quick and his death was devastating as she crushes him into the ground with her hammer. The guards jumped at her display of power truly she was a one women army. In a harsh voice she spoke, “Oi not everyone is deserving of your mercy.”_

_The wizard smiled, seeing his legs began to give out two of the maidens ran to his side. “My apologies, guess these eyes aren't as good as they used to be.”_

_The princess was sitting in her chair when she heard the sound of a lock, she paused at her first. Then got up and ran to the door, turning the handle it she realised the spell had been broken. But that meant…. Running down the stairs the princess found her father's body. Fear hit her first, “W-What happened?”_

_The wizard looked to the girl and he froze, his heart stopped. And a new feeingl coursed through him, feeling a new strength he carefully walked over to the young women. Kneeling at her feet he spoke, “The king had brought war to the lands when it had finally began to heal. When I offered him mercy after the duel he tried to take my life so his was taken instead. My apologies for your loss.” He looked into her eyes asking for forgiveness._

_Looking to the Maidens then to her father's body she shook her head, “It was destiny..”_

_The wizard rose up and nodded, “?.”_

_“the desires of my father were weak. He turned from our ancestors ways, when I confronted him he looked me away. To see him end in such a way is truly sad, but this was the will of destiny._

_He started this war and now he has perished. Not all tales are happy I have learned that, I just hope I can write my own now that I am free.”_

_The wizard couldn't help but smile, “Then make your tale a happy one.”_

_Nodding she smiled back, “Yes.”_

_The two walked out of the castle and we're followed by the maidens, the people of the kingdom were waiting outside. The poor, the rich, the farmers, the children and the soldier's. They had all heard about the king's duel, seeing the wizard and the princess walk out they cheered._

_Looking to the princess the wizard spoke, “So what would you like to do now?”_

_The Princess smiled and replied, “Whatever we like.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, sorry for the wait. I have, had alot going on so I hope this large word count makes up for it. This is part 1 of this chapter, because this would be alot of info to shove into 1 chapter. Anyway hope you guys like, any positive, helpful, wise critiquing would be most helpful.  
> Thanks again for reading ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spinoff/Au of Boquet of roses, which is an au by Littlemisssquiggles on tumblr.


End file.
